


𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘦𝘴 (Eren x Reader)

by ratedkay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Feelings Realization, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, Marijuana, Naked Cuddling, Older Eren Yeager, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratedkay/pseuds/ratedkay
Summary: You and Eren are roomates. Frisky roomates.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 158





	𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘦𝘴 (Eren x Reader)

_When you first agreed to having a roommate, you didn’t think anything of it. You were just loving the fact that someone was there to keep you company and help with the bills and whatnot. When you posted the consideration online, you didn’t think someone would answer as quickly as they did. It never crossed your mind that a male would be interested. Eren Yeager. That was his name. He was a new face. Before you two met in person, you exchanged words about living arrangements and lines not to cross. Eren didn’t seem like the type of guy to even make you feel uncomfortable or to be rude in any type of way, but you still wanted to get that across to him. Everything had been settled._

_Eren had moved in with you._

_The two of you bonded rather quickly. After classes, you two hung out around the city or just at home, watching movies and whatnot._

_You two were just friends. Nothing more. Nothing less...so it seemed._

_So…you wondered…_

_Why was he on top of you holding back all the lust he had for you? Why did you give in to him so easily?_

_What the fuck led up to this very moment?_

This day, school kicked your ass. It was like the universe was out to get you. You failed an exam, someone had accidently dented your car and to wrap it all up, the rain from earlier in the day left a mean humidity attack on your now puffy hair. The drive home was _tedious_. _“I swear to God, I hate today. Fuck…”_ You angrily got out of your car and slammed the door. Locking the front door once you got inside the house, you tossed your keys on the couch and kicked your shoes off. “I guess today was tough?” Eren asked. You nodded without lifting your head from the couch cushion. “Love the hair!” he chuckled while patting your hair. “Stop! Damn it, it’s not funny! Now I gotta spend a lot of time straightening it back out tomorrow. “I like it…like this. All big and whatnot. It looks cute on you.” Eren said. You sucked your teeth and rolled over. “When did you get home anyway? Usually I beat you here.” “I didn’t really have plans after class today, so I came directly home. Well, I did stop by for food on the way here. There’s Chinese in the kitchen. I’m going to go take a shower. Save me some.” You rolled your eyes at him. “I shouldn’t save you any since you wanna be funny about my hair!” “Hey, at least I said it was cute,” Eren smiled.

You decided to eat later. A hot shower could do you some good too. It could wash all the day’s stress away. Thankfully, the house had two bathrooms. Eren tends to take long showers and so did you and waiting on each other to finish would have gotten old and frustrating very fucking fast. You couldn’t just hop in the shower though. You needed your waterproof speaker and it hit you that Eren used it last. Feeling defeated, you go down the hall to his bathroom and getting prepared to knock, you stop dead in your tracks.

_Moaning._

You could hear faint moaning coming from the bathroom. Was he watching porn? _No. It was him._

You wanted to walk away, but curiosity was getting the best of you. You hated to admit to yourself, but you have thought about how Eren would look and sound in bed at least once. It was normal to think about those things. You were a woman living with a very attractive man. A very, _very_ attractive man. Before you knew it, your hand was on the doorknob. _“No, what are you thinking?! Let that man jerk off in peace!”_ that little voice in your head pleaded.

_Defeated._

You slowly crept the door open and placed your eyes on him. At that moment, you were very happy you let him have the bathroom with the glass shower. It was steamy in there but man, could you make out his body figure. Sure, he’s walked around shirtless many times but this time it was full body. You had no idea how just how fine he was. The water was hitting his body just right. Parts of his hair were covering his face. One hand was on the wall the other around his dick. His mouth was slightly open. You bit your lip hoping he wouldn’t notice that you were peeking at him. _“Oh shit.”_ You rubbed your thighs. He let his head fall back as he sped up the pace. His chest rose and fell. He was about to come, and you were eager to see him do it.

That’s when he turned around, facing your direction. His eyes were closed shut but that alone made you retreat to your own bathroom. _“Shit,”_ you thought to yourself. You were praying that he did not see you looking at him or that would be an awkward conversation in the future. Your heart was racing as you closed the door and slid down to the floor. Eren’s moans started to replay in your mind and you trembled at the thought.

_There was a knock on the door._

You cleared your throat, but your voice came out small anyway. “Um, yea?” “I was wondering if you were in here. Are you decent?” Eren asked. You stood up quickly. “Yes, did you uh, need something?” As you talked through the door you couldn’t help but think that just on the other side, there was a half-naked Eren.

“I brought your speaker.”

Your heart dropped.

You slowly opened the door. “I hear music coming from in here sometimes when you shower. Figured you'd want it. I forgot to give it back you. I didn’t get to use it this time. My shower _wasn’t long enough_ ,” he said. You took the speaker from him and quickly shut the door. “Thanks, now leave me to take my uh, shower. I’ll be out in a little,” you stuttered. Eren said nothing as he walked away leaving you very conflicted.

How were you to face him after that?

After that, you went to your room and flopped onto the bed. It was quiet for long. Eren was standing in your doorway. His hair was tied up in a bun and he had on a pair of gray sweatpants. No. Fucking. Shirt. He called out your name in a husky voice. You jerk your head in his direction.

“Were you watching me?”

You froze.

_He knew and you had to play if off somehow._

“Boy, what the hell are you talking about?” You fall back against the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

“Did you like the view?”

_Shit._

“You left before you could see the end.”

_SHIT._

“Eren, look, I’m-“

“I don’t really mind. If you wanted me, you could have just said so. I feel the same way.”

You sat up once more and stared at him. “What?” Eren nodded. “It’s been awhile actually. It sucks that you watching me masturbate made me want to tell you this now,” he said. He came over to sit beside you. “What? Why are you staring at me?” You asked. Eren began to scratch the back of his head. “This is long overdue but, can I kiss you?” He placed his hand over yours and tilted his head. Something had ignited within you. You’ve been friends with this man for months now and you couldn’t believe seeing him in such a position made you realize that maybe there were some hidden feelings there. You slowly nodded as Eren started to close the gap between the two of you.

There it was. You made sure to waste no time kissing him back. You could tell that he was nervous, so you took the lead. Without using your words, you guided him on what to do to you through lip motion. He placed his hands on your waist as he moaned into the heated kiss. Without warning, he then changed positions; he was now on top you.

Your head was spinning, and you couldn’t remember how it got this point.

“Can I?” he asked while tugging at the waist of your shorts. You started to feel your body getting hotter. “Yes, it’s fine.” Eren kissed you once more before sliding your shorts off. He kissed your inner thighs and sucked at them, leaving hickeys. “Eren…please…” you whined. “Hm?” He said. “If you’re gonna do it, then just fucking do it. I’m impatient here,” you complained. Eren smirked. “I can tell. It’s very wet here,” he traced the wet spot on your panties with his finger. You moaned, unable to hold back any longer. “Fuck…” Eren muttered before sliding your drenched panties to the side. He flattened his tongue and slowly started to lick your pussy. Your hands immediately went to his hair, grabbing it while cursing his name. “Damn…don’t tease me like that,” you moaned out.

Eren circled his tongue around your clit a bit, making you wetter than before and he was loving it. He flicked his tongue a few more times before moving back to the main spot. You held his head in place with both hand as he devoured you. All you could do was squirm and moan. You couldn’t tell if the mess was your juices alone or his saliva from eating you so good. You were in heaven. Eren knew what he was doing to you and you loved every second of it. He even did the unthinkable and spelled out his name while eating it. He gripped your thighs to keep your legs open so he could go deeper. You felt like you were on top of the world. “I’m going to come soon…really soon…it feels so fucking good, Eren. Don’t stop, please don’t stop!” He ignored your pleas. Instead, things got more intense. “Oh fuck! I’m coming!” You cried out as he held your wrists down to the bed, making you arch your back as you came on his tongue.

Eren got up and licked his lips. “Mm, thank you for the meal. Really, I enjoyed that just as much as you did,” he palmed his hard dick through his sweatpants. “I want you now. Only if you’ll have me.” You nodded. You wanted Eren too.

_You needed Eren._

You motioned for him to come closer to you. “I didn’t get a good glimpse earlier,” you hated to admit. Eren swayed his hips a bit before rubbing his thumb across your bottom lip. “Now’s your chance. You know you want to.” You ran your fingertips along his v-line and looked up at him before pulling his pants down. His dick bouncing to freedom as he stared back into your eyes. He was well above average, and that made you throb. Literally, you wanted it. His dick looked so succulent and you couldn’t resist him any longer. You kissed his warm tip and licked it, earning a wave of broken moans from Eren. “Fuck..you aren’t even sucking me yet and that feels so good. Keep going…please.” You pulled him to the bed and pushed him onto his back. You were already half naked, so you decided to take your bra and tank off as well, now totally exposed in front of Eren. “Wow…you really do have an amazing body. So juicy,” Eren spoke as if he were in a trance. You smiled at him before getting down on your knees, taking him in all at one, not giving him time to process what you were doing to him.

_“Oh my god..oh my god,”_ he groaned. You swirled your tongue around him as you deepthroated him. You were basically trying to suck his soul out of his body. It was the least you could do for the way he ate you out moments ago. “Damn, what are you trying to do to me?” Eren cried out while moving his hips. You sucked his dick even harder, making him grip the bedsheets. “Ahhh…shit…” Eren moaned your name over and over as you sucked him off while pumping him with your free hand. He was so vulnerable like this. You wanted to get more out of him. “Wait, wait, wait! You’re gonna make me come, you are really good at this.” Eren said. You released him with a ‘pop’ and smirked. “Isn’t that the point?” Eren shook his head, laughing. “You really are a piece of work. Come here, kiss me again.” You climbed on top of him. Bare chest to bare chest. You cupped his face in your hands and kissed him as he grabbed your ass firmly. He then rolled you over to where he was back on top. He was breathing heavily while massaging your breasts with his hands. “You’re being such a fucking tease right now. You know that?” You gave him an innocent look. “Stay here, gotta go get something from my room.” Just as he was about to leave the room, you grabbed his wrist, shaking your head. “No…I um, would rather not use a condom. Trust me, Eren, I’d never lie to you. I’m on birth control. I can be your personal twinkie if you wanted me to.” Eren bit his lip while hoisting you up against the bedroom wall. “Are you sure? I can still put one on.” You shook your head again. “I want to _feel_ you.” Eren groaned against your ear. “Don’t test me. Please don’t. I might not be able to control myself.”

Eren rubbed his tip across your dripping entrance. He looked hungry for you and you were loving it. _“This is it.”_ You thought to yourself. “ _He’s gonna fuck me right up against the wall!”_ He slowly started to slide in, making sure you weren’t in any discomfort as he closed his eyes and moaned your name. “You’re so tight…so warm…God…this feels amazing!” He said against your skin. Your body easily accepted Eren. He filled you just right and it was a feeling that you didn’t want to end. You threw your hands around his neck as he started to thrust into you. He was going all the way in, no space in between the two of you. In then all the way out then all the way in again. “You hear that, baby, those noises that you’re making for me? Only I can do that to you.” Unable to reply, you gave out a broken cry as he sped up the pace. The look on Eren’s face was sexy as hell. He was horny. He was focused. He was in another mode. You left scratches on his back that he’d be proud of later. He deserved every single one.

Without pulling out, he carried you over back to your bed. This man clearly was high on stamina. He never once stopped pounding into you. “Are you ok?” He asked. ‘Y-yeah, what did you expect? I can’t speak correctly with you fucking me like this!” Eren chuckled as he held you close.

“Is that so? That’s so sexy, fuck!” Eren whined. You felt an orgasm building up, but you didn’t want the sex to end. Eren was hold you just right. He was kissing you just right. He was loving on you…just…right.

“Eren..”

“Yeah?”

“I’m coming…you’re going to make me come!” You cried out. “Oh yeah? Come then, come on my dick. Moan for me, say my fucking name,” Eren said through his gritted teeth.

“Eren!”

“Uh, uh, louder!” He demanded.

“Eren!!”

“LOUDER!”

“EREN! OH MY- Oh MY GOD!” You screamed out as you rode out your orgasm. Pussy dripping. Body shaking. Energy? Gone. Eren placed his hand around your neck as he kept going. “Oh, that just made everything wetter. I can’t hold back anymore, I’m gonna come too!” You clenched around him, driving him crazy. “Gotta..pull out,” Eren huffed. You pulled him closer to you and pushed his face into the side of your neck. “No, inside. I want you to. Remember, it’s alright. Come inside of me,” you whispered into his ear. “O-ok,” he said. No longer than four thrusts later, he was spilling his seed inside of you. As he came, he locked lips with you again, this time softer kisses. His body was sweaty, but you didn’t care. "Oh my God...oh my God..." Eren moaned. The two of you held each other for a moment before he pulled out, leaving you an entire mess. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you get clean,” Eren said between deep breaths.

After you and Eren took another shower, together, the two of you decided to chill in the bedroom and just cuddle. It wasn’t your normal cuddling session though. You had a little bit of weed left from a few days ago and you figured why not? Eren wasn’t really a smoker but every now and then, he’d toke up with you. You shared a joint with him and he proposed that the two of you cuddle naked. You weren’t against that grand idea at all. You played in his hair as he snuggled against you. “Eren?” “Hm?” he responded. “You do realize that this means we can’t just be friends, anymore right? I can’t do the friends with benefits thing,” you said. “I don’t want that either. It’s obvious that we feel for one another. Probably for some time now and things finally happened on their own. I want to have something with you. We can take things slow. I really do like you,” he blushed. “Really?” You smiled. Eren kissed your forehead and held you closer.

“Yes, really, baby.” 


End file.
